Buffycats On Main Street
'Buffycats On Main Street '''is the 16th episode of Season 45. Summary Four cats named Lampo, Milady, Pilou, and Meatball (aka the Buffycats) are lost during a vacation with Granny Pina in Disney Junior Town and Catboy and his friends come to their rescue to take care of them and then becoming best friends with Lampo, while stopping Romeo from catnapping every cat in town, including the Buffycats. Plot The episode begins at Disney Junior Town where in the park, Connor was playing frisbee with his friends, Amaya, Greg, Luna, and Dylan, but Lucky tries to catch the frisbees as Luna said to him with slight annoyance that she thinks he's part dog, then receives a mischievous grin from the black cat, making her, along with their friends laugh as they went back to their game. Later, the five kids and Lucky were heading to the Lean Green Machine to pick out a healthy snack or grab a bottle of water, just when Greg sees a trail of paws on the ground, and thinks that the Wolfies must be up to no good, but when Connor took a closer look at the paws, he discovered that they were kitten shaped! Something was up, so the kids decide to check things out tonight. As nightfall arrives, Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko ride in the Cat Car and Armadylan and Luna Girl joins them on the search as Owlette uses her Owl Eyes to search for someone, but she sees nothing. Catboy then uses his cat ears to hear paw steps and turns the Cat Car to the other side of the street. As the three jumped out of the Cat Car, the PJ Masks, along with Armadylan and Luna Girl walked into the alleyway, waiting for something to come out of hiding that might jump up at them at anytime now. When they stopped in front of the trash cans, Catboy holds up his hand to signal the gang to stop and wait for the worst to come, but instead, four small cats appeared and they looked scared but one of them stood his guard! Gasping in surprise, Catboy sees that it’s not a nighttime villain, but a group of four adorable kittens just as the first one with the black and green baseball cap and a blue lightning bolt mark on his left eye demands the PJ Masks and Luna Girl to stand back or he’ll do something, but Catboy calms him down by saying smoothly that it’s okay and that he and his friends aren’t going to hurt them and explain that they’re just out looking for villains causing trouble tonight. The white tabby girl with the sunglasses was shocked by how Catboy was able to understand what her friend was saying and as she asked how he (Catboy) can hear every word they spoke, Gekko explains that in Disney Junior Island everyone has the power to talk to animals because it’s got magic. Awed, the fat, chubby orange cat said that where he and his friends come from, humans can never understand what they were meowing about as the small and cute kitten with creamy-colored fur, pink bow and pink matching tutu agreed as she adds that sometimes their owner wished that she would understand what they were meowing about. After a second, the lightning bolt marked cat asks himself where are his manners as he introduces himself as Lampo, then introduces his friends, the white cat girl named Milady, the small cute cat named Pilou, and the chubby orange cat named Meatball, to the PJ Masks, Armadylan, and Luna Girl and her moths, and then adds that together, they’re the Buffycats. After the five friends said their greetings and then introduced themselves, Owlette was reminded by how Lampo mentioned the cats’ owner and asks if they just ran away as she wondered how they got lost. Looking down, Pilou explains that they didn’t really run away, just as Milady adds that they and their owner named Granny Pina just came to Disney Junior Island yesterday for a vacation and they decided to go exploring in town so they can know the place better the next time they come back, but then Meatball interrupted before Milady could say anything else, they got lost and now they can’t find their way back to the hotel they were staying in and now, he added, he’s hungry! Rolling his eyes, Lampo replied to Meatball in a flat and questioning tone if he’s always hungry, just to get a slight glare from Milady as she thought of that as an offense to Meatball. Then, Catboy had an idea! The Buffycats can stay at his place for a while, and while they’re at it, he, Owlette, Gekko, Armadylan, Luna Girl, and the rest of their friends can make and hang up posters so that way, the Buffycats’ owner might find either one of them and then call or come to Catboy’s house. That sounded like a great idea Lampo said, but Milady asks Catboy if his parents won’t mind their kid bringing them in as he assures her that they’ll let four more cats into their home, and they can start hanging up the posters first thing tomorrow morning. The following morning, everyone in the Disney Junior Club starts hanging up 'Lost Cats' posters with Connor’s address and home phone number all over town, just as Connor tapes the final poster on the lamppost. That should do it, he said as Connor and Lampo high five then tries to head home just when Lucky asks which way is home when suddenly, Lampo’s whiskers lit up, much to his new friends’ surprise as the whiskers pointed the way to Connor’s house! Connor was surprised and amazed by Lampo's strange action just as he asks him how he did that! Lampo explains that his whiskers point to any direction they go, just as Lucky asks him if he's some kind of magical cat then. Chuckling a little, Lampo replied to the black cat that he could ask him that as they were walking home, but he, Milady, Pilou, and Meatball are more than just magical cats, they’re something special. Just like Connor and his friends, Connor pointed out, as Lampo and Lucky laughed before coming near his (Connor) house, just as they entered to find Milady, Pilou, and Meatball welcoming them back in, and Meatball said that they came back just in time because he’s very hungry for lunch. Connor then decides to make lunch, so he leads his new cat friends and Lucky into the kitchen as he asks them what they would like to eat. Meatball licked his lips and responds with excitement that he would like some noodles, but that left Connor a bit confused as he asked why noodles before pulling out only four cans of tuna from the cabinet. Milady explains that Granny Pina makes special noodles that gives her, Lampo, Pilou, and Meatball energy when they eat it. It’s a family recipe and the noodles also help with boost up their powers, Pilou added as Connor finds that very interesting, but frowns and says that he doesn’t know the recipe to noodles, but will do his best to make it just as Lampo reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper that has a recipe written on it, then gives it to Connor so he can follow it. Moments later, Connor had managed to get the noodles ready after taking a while making them as he fills each bowl with the noodles and sets them down in front of the Buffycats, who ate them. Characters * Connor/Catboy * Amaya/Owlette * Greg/Gekko * Luna/Luna Girl * Dylan/Armadylan * Kwazii (brief appearance) * Captain Jake (brief appearance) * Izzy (brief appearance) * Cubby (brief appearance) * Skully (brief appearance) * Sofia (brief appearance) * Miles (brief appearance) * Loretta (brief appearance) * Lampo * Milady * Pilou * Meatball Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of the new Nickelodeon show ''44 Cats. * Lampo and Catboy become best friends. * At the end of the episode, Lampo receives one of Catboy’s cat stripes and his jaquin feathers. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 45 Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Inspirations Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes with images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Couple images Category:Season 45 images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Guest images Category:Season 45 episodes based on cartoons